The Eds Adventures of Toy Story
The Eds Adventures of Toy Story is the eleventh film in The Eds Adventures series. Plot The film begins with a six-year-old boy named Andy playing with his toys, such as a Mr. Potato Head, a plastic dinosaur toy, and his favorite toy, Woody, a cowboy doll. He takes Woody into the living room and plays with him some more, with a short interruption talking to his mom about his birthday party later that day and the upcoming move to a new house. After playing with Woody, Andy starts helping his mom by carrying his baby sister to her. While he is away, all the toys come to life. The party makes all the toys extremely nervous, wondering if Andy will get a toy that will replace them. Woody and his friends The Eds, Milo Thatch, Stitch and Timon & Pumbaa send the small green soldiers downstairs to spy on the party. At the end of the party, Andy's mom pulls out a surprise gift from behind her, which turns out to be a Buzz Lightyear action figure. Buzz does not seem to be aware that he is a piece of plastic, believing himself to be on a mission to save the universe from Evil Supreme Emperor Zurg of Gamma Quadrant Sector 4. The other toys take to him immediately, being impressed by his many features. Only The Eds and Milo Thatch are unconvinced, seeing Woody show jealousy towards Buzz, who might replace him as Andy's favorite toy. Eventually, when Andy is told he can take only one toy with him on a trip to Pizza Planet, Woody tries to shove Buzz behind Andy's dresser by using RC, but instead knocks him out the window. When the other toys learn of Woody's actions, they think Woody killed Buzz out of jealousy. They try to attack him, but he is rescued when Andy. He is unable to find Buzz and takes Woody on the trip and for The Eds, Milo, Stitch, Timon & Pumbaa. At a stop at a Dinoco gas station for gas, Woody finds that Buzz grabbed ahold of the family's minivan and is with them. The two begin to fight, knocking each other out of the minivan, and are left behind when it drives away. The Eds convince Buzz to hitch a lift on a Pizza Planet truck, in order to return to Andy. The Eds find Andy there, but Buzz, still believing he is a real space ranger, climbs into a toy crane game, thinking it is a spaceship that will take him to his rival's location. Woody goes in after him, but the two eventually are found by Sir Destroy Toys-a-lot (Sid Phillips), who lives next door to Andy and is known to torture and destroy toys for his own entertainment. Left alone in Sid's room, Woody, Buzz, The Eds, Milo, Stitch and Timon & Pumbaa come upon a group of mis-matched toys, the results of Sid's many "experiments". The Eds and Milo react in fear, thinking that the mis-matched toys are cannibals. Meanwhile at Andy's house, the toys continue to look for Buzz in the bushes. But when Andy and his mother come home, he notices that Woody is gone. The other toys wonder what has become of the two. Some are worried for both Buzz and Woody, while others express their hope that Woody has met a bad end. The next day, at Sid's house, Woody and Buzz, having been mistreated by Sid, (Sid managed to burn Woody's forehead with a magnifying glass) try to escape, only to run into Sid's maniac dog, Spud of the Chips "Scud". Eventually getting out of Sid's room, Buzz and Milo come upon a television where they see a commercial for the Buzz Lightyear line of toys. Watching it, Buzz realizes that Woody was right about him: he was a toy this whole time, not a space ranger. However, in denial, and one last desperate attempt to prove he is not a toy, Buzz tries to fly out of a window by jumping off the guardrail of the stairs on the second floor, only to fall to the floor, losing an arm in the process, with Milo videotaping him. Buzz is found by Sid's sister Hannah, who takes him away to put him in her tea party. Woody, The Eds, Milo, Stitch and Timon & Pumbaa finally find Buzz in Hannah's room, dressed as "Mrs. Nesbit" and attending a tea party. While The Eds formulate a plan of escape, Buzz is too depressed to care. When Woody throws a string of Christmas tree lights across the way to the toys in Andy's room, Buzz refuses to back him up; Woody tries to use Buzz's detached arm in a desperate attempt to convince Andy's toys that Buzz is with him, but when they see through this act, they take it as evidence that Woody truly did murder Buzz and leave him in disgust. However, Milo (angry because they said Woody murdered Buzz) throws his video camera at them to show them his proof. The mixed-up toys then return and swarm over Buzz, and The Eds find that they have repaired him. Before Woody can make friends with them, however, Sid returns with his new acquisition: a firework rocket. He decides to blow up Buzz with it, but is stymied by rainfall. Overnight, Woody and Buzz make amends, with Woody helping Buzz come to terms with being a toy, and the two try to escape (Although Buzz accidentally knocks the toolbox on Woody when trying to get the milkcrate off of him). Unfortunately Sid wakes up and takes Buzz out to blow him up, leaving Woody alone in the room. Of course, it was also when Andy and his family is going to move. Andy, still depressed to lose Woody and Buzz, finds only the cardboard spaceship of Buzz and his cowboy hat. Woody calls out to the mixed-up toys to tell them a plan to escape. After a daring escape through the house and past Scud, Woody and the other toys end up in the yard with Sid. They decide to break the rules and they allow Sid to see that they can move on their own. The Eds even speak to him, telling him that his toys are sick of being tortured, then with their own voices tells them to "play nice." This frightens Sid out and he runs screaming into the house, where his sister frightens him with a dolly. Now as they were freed from Sid, Woody, Milo, The Eds, Stitch, Timon & Pumbaa and Buzz attempt to catch Andy's moving van just as it is pulling away from the house. After saying farewell to the mixed-up toys, a harrowing chase follows, with Scud chasing them and Andy's toys not helping, since they still believe Woody intentionally got rid of Buzz. Luckily, The Eds and Buzz get rid of Scud and the other toys finally see that Woody was telling the truth. Eventually, with the help of RC (Remote Control), Andy's remote control car, and strategic use of Sid's rocket, Woody and Buzz return to Andy, whose mother assumes they were in the car all along. At Christmas, we see a scene similar to the birthday party, with the toys less worried about the new ones, save a slightly nervous Buzz. Mr. Potato Head is pleased to learn that Andy's baby sister has been given a Mrs. Potato Head. When discussing being replaced by a new toy, like Woody was almost replaced by Buzz, The Eds pose the question to Buzz, "What could Andy possibly get that is worse than you?" The answer comes in the form of Andy's first present, when a dog' bark is heard... Characters Atlantean Alliance * The Eds * Annabelle * Ichabod Crane * Mewtwo * Jimmy and Trek * The Kittens * Oliver * The sandlot * CNN News * Jerry * Fagin * Godzilla * Stay puft * Slimer * Basil the mouse * robot chicken * Handy * nerdlucks * Garfield * Bartok * Tom and jerry * Edmond * Red and Blue * Harry Potter * Woody * Buzz * Rex * Hamm * Slinky Dog * Mr.Potato Head The Horde * Sid * Dr. Philip Sherman * Darla